pandemic
by Shizu joky
Summary: una pandemia se va esparciendo rápidamente mientras las noticas mantienen al tanto de todo pero... ¿que harías si lo que mas amas se ve contagiada? One-shot SonAmy


**Yay! Mi primer one-shot *fiesta loca(?* Bueno…. no es para tanto e.e **

**Ya sé que en lugar de escribir esto debería de seguir con mi otra historia, pero me dio un rato de inspiración al escuchar la canción de **_Marshall no Kyousei _**de GUMI (vocaloid) mientras viajaba (de hecho todo lo escribí en el auto ._.) y pues obviamente se me ocurrió adaptarla en un SonAmy (estúpido y adictivo sonamy) NOTA: Esta historia está hecha en universo alternativo, osea que que no tiene nada que ver con lo original xD ñeeeh mejor dejo de decir tonterías y disfruten el one-shot ;)**

* * *

Era una noche helada tal como las noticias en los recientes días, estaba sentada mirando por la ventana de su pequeño departamento el cielo oscurecido y con poca gente en la calles, prácticamente todo se encontraba desierto y con algunas ambulancias en las calles mientras estas trasportaban personas las cuales se podría decir que estaban condenadas en el momento en el que aquellos médicos les daban la lamentable notica y los subían a aquellas camionetas blancas contra su voluntad mientras dejaban en plena calle los corazones destrozados de sus familiares.

Un tanto harta por aquella escena cerro la ventana seguida por la pequeña cortina color blanco para después resoplar molestamente haciendo elevar un poco un mechón rosa que estaba en su rostro para que a los segundos este volviera a su posición anterior, dirigió su vista hacia su mano izquierda y después a su dedo anular el cual era adornado por un fino anillo de plata y con su otra mano comenzó a jugar con el pequeño anillo moviéndolo un poco hasta que poco a poco y con un movimiento suave lo saco definitivamente de su dedo para después respirar resignada y guardarlo en el bolsillo de la falda blanca que tenia puesta para después levantarse pesadamente de su asiento y dirigirse a su sala en la cual estaba aquel chico, un erizo de un extraño pero hipnotizante color azul cobalto sentado en una silla frente a la mesa, al parecer estaba ocupado ya que habían varias hojas de letras y partituras **(N.A: para los que no sepan, una partitura es un escrito de notas musicales que indica cómo debe interpretarse una composición)** en aquella mesa junto con un lápiz un tanto gastado, ella apretó el contenido de su bolsillo fuertemente y solamente se recargo en una de las paredes del pasillo mientras sentía que sus latidos aumentaban radicalmente, pero la causa esta vez no era el... Si no la noticia que salía de la televisión haciendo que ella cerrara fuertemente los ojos y apretara sus delicadas manos en un puño

_-se ha reportado un total de más de 5000 habitantes de la cuidad que han sido hospitalizados en las pasadas 2 semanas de este mes y de los cuales un 87 porciento han fallecido en las instalaciones de las mismas, además de que ha habido noticias sobre casos similares en diferentes parte del planeta, recomendamos a los ciudadanos evitar salir y mantenerse alejados de las calles y de las personas infectadas las cuales se pueden reconocer por un color naranja brillante en sus ojos y con una actitud agresiva desentendiendo la avanzada de su enfermedad, las autoridades han declarado esta situación como una pandemia y se pide extrema precaución... En breve seguiremos con más infor...-_

Escucho la televisión ser apagada mientras sentía un sudor frio recorrer cada parte de su delicado cuerpo para después dirigir su vista hacia un espejo en el muro frente a ella y su mirada se torno de ese tono naranja brillante, el temor la invadió rápidamente pero de nuevo cerro fuertemente sus ojos y al volverlos a abrir cambiaron a un hermoso color jade tan natural como el tono rosa de su cuerpo mientras pequeñas lagrimas querían deslizarse de sus ojos a sus mejillas pero rápidamente las detuvo con su mano frotando fuertemente sus ojos cerrados

**-no te escuche entrar-**dijo un tanto despistado el erizo mientras dejaba a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, ella simplemente camino hasta acercarse a la mesa y tomar asiento frente a él con la mirada hacia abajo y perdida **-¿estás bien?-**le pregunto el mirándola fijamente pero no obtuvo respuesta, era extraño ella siempre era talmente alegre y de esas chicas que se podría decir que _"hablaba hasta por los codos"_** -¿Amy te enfermaste o algo?-** aquello hizo que ella se tensara y le temblaran las manos no supo que responderle, en realidad tenía mucho miedo

**-creo que simplemente tengo un pequeño resfriado-** contesto en voz un poco baja era mejor negarlo todo o al menos eso pensaba ella

**-wow, entonces será mejor que te tomes algo o aparecerás en las noticias -** dijo con una sonrisa divertida en un intento de hacerla reír pero Amy simplemente trago pesado

**-¿miraste las noticias, Sonic?-** pregunto nerviosa, sabía que aquello era una broma por parte de su novio pero no podía tomarla como tal por más que quisiera.

** -¿la de hace unos minutos?-** se rasco la cabeza con un dedo mientras ella solo asintió mirándolo con aquellos ojos perdidos **-sí, pero... -** de repente cayo al darse cuenta de su mala broma y del porque de la actitud de su novia **-oh lo siento-** dijo para cambiar su expresión divertida a una de culpa para después levantarse, sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla nerviosamente a lo que Amy simplemente correspondió un poco abrazándolo ligeramente por la espalda **-tranquila, simplemente tienes un resfriado, no tienes que asustarte-** hablo para después separase un poco de ella sonriendo avergonzado por su broma anterior **-veras que cuando te tomes algo para tu resfriado te sentirás mejor en cuestión de segundos- **trato de animarla para después levantarse e ir por tal medicamento y ella simplemente sonrió a lo que podría parecer una sonrisa sincera pero en realidad era fingida, no quería que él se diera cuenta, quería negarlo todo a el... y a ella misma.

**-listo aquí tienes-** él le entrego una cajita con su medicamento y ella simplemente lo bebió, pero sabía que aquello no tendría efecto alguno **-veras que te sentirás mejor mas rápido de lo que imaginas-** le sonrió cálidamente Sonic

** -espero que sí-** contesto Amy en un suspiro, que daría por que aquella pastilla simplemente la curara sin problema alguno **-creo que iré a descansar un poco-** sonó cansada

**-¿no cenaras nada?-** pregunto Sonic preocupado nuevamente a lo que ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y el suspiro con resignación **-está bien, descansa** - le beso la frente para dejarla ir a su habitación, la vio marcharse y cerrar la puerta, aunque ambos Vivian juntos dormían en habitaciones separadas a petición de ella por un acuerdo de hace más de 2 años, Sonrió despreocupadamente estando seguro que ella estaría bien en la mañana y después se dedico a continuar escribiendo notas en aquellas partituras

* * *

Se acostó en su esponjada cama abrazando su almohada y hundiendo su cabeza en ella ¿cuánto tiempo mas podría seguir mintiéndole? Cada vez tenía que estar más distante de él para no contagiarlo pero a la vez le costaba alejarse, Pero poco a poco aquella enfermedad la absorbía cada vez mas y la iba marchitando, sus hermosos ojos jade en cualquier momento dejarían de existir para después convertirse en ese color naranja tan brillante como el fuego mismo el cual la quemaba por dentro, sentía que su dulce personalidad que no hace mucho estuvo en ella iba despareciendo y convirtiéndose en una apagada y que poco a poco se convertiría en una agresiva tal y como dijo aquel noticiero...pero, no quería hacerle daño...no a Sonic, llevaban 3 años de relación y hace 2 habían decido vivir juntos, aunque él era un irresponsable y un tanto inmaduro pero también era divertido, interesante, tierno y lo amaba a él y a la hermosa música que componía eso provoco que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, además que el vivir juntos era un acuerdo para celebrar su compromiso... _Compromiso_.

Recordó aquel anillo guardado en un bolsillo mientras sentía que toda su felicidad se iba a la distancia y ahora se convertía en un sueño lejano No había posibilidad de curarse y eso lo sabía bien...solo esperaba que en tiempo la llevara con él, no podía hacer nada sabía perfectamente que estaba infectada por aquella epidemia que se esparcía rápidamente

* * *

Los días fueron pasando la actitud controlada de Amy fue cambiando a una agresiva tal y como describía aquel informe del noticiero ya no podía decir la mentira sobre su resfriado y ahora simplemente decía -**no estoy de humor-** o **-déjame sola-** para después encerrarse en su habitación.

Por su parte Sonic no entendía aquel cambio tan radical en su novia, era como si ya no la conociera mas y ahora era una chica totalmente diferente ya no era la Amy graciosa, generosa, berrinchuda pero al mismo tiempo tierna y delicada, ahora era irritable, malhumorada y aislada que solo pensaba en sí misma, cada vez las peleas y discusiones entre ellos eran más frecuentes y eso provocaba que el perdiera la inspiración para seguir componiendo música.

Desesperado de aquella situación decidió hablar con ella de una vez por todas, ya no quería seguir así...no lo soportaba, tenía que saber que fue lo que cambio en su novia.

**-Amy abre la puerta-** golpeo tranquilamente aquella puerta de madera pero no obtuvo respuesta del interior **-vamos, solo quiero arreglar las cosas contigo-** sucedió que ayer habían tenido una pelea un tanto más intensa que las otras y ella llevaba todo un día encerrada en su habitación ya era preocupante que no saliera

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ella salió pero no por completo, solamente tenía la mirada en la penumbra sin dejar ver el color de sus ojos el cual ahora se había convertido ese tono naranja en cual dictaba su destino, mientras el creyó notar algo extraño en la mirada de Amy, pero decidió ignorarlo

**-¿por fin vas a salir?-** Sonic trataba de estar lo más tranquilo posible, cualquier error y podría provocar una nueva discusión con la chica, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, no quería demostrar que cada día estaba mas débil y al mismo tiempo se controlara para que su lengua no actuara por si sola y le dijera algo hiriente y de nuevo ella terminara azotando su puerta y dejándolo confundido al final -**¿al menos comerás algo?-** Amy solo asintió y el le entrego un plato de sopa caliente, Sonic quería suponer que ella seguía enferma aunque ya hayan pasado días después de de hablar más con ella pero Amy rápidamente cerró la puerta pero por primera vez no la azoto.

Resoplo exasperado y tratando de calmar su confusión pero ya no lo soportaba mas, no quería seguir así con ella aunque no sabía como acercarse, se había vuelto en una completa desconocida para él. Trato de retomar sus composiciones en las hojas de partituras pero simplemente no lo lograba, no podía dejar de pensar en ella pero no sobre la situación actual si no sobre su divertido pasado el cual ahora parecía mucho más lejano

**FLASHBACK**

_Se encontraba perdido en su imaginación escribiendo inspirada mente en aquellas nuevas partituras y con una guitarra descansando en sus piernas _

_**-bien, quedara mejor si agrego esto-** hizo una pausa **-si mucho mejor-** sonrió complacido retomando su avanzado trabajo hasta que sintió como lo abrazaban por detrás y luego sentir como su mejilla era besada tiernamente haciendo que se sobre saltara un poco _

_**-hola Sonic-** Amy le abrazo tiernamente para después soltarlo y mirar intrigada lo que él estaba haciendo_

_**-hola Amy-** respondió el saludo un tanto nervioso por su inesperada llegada ¿por qué tenía que llegar justo ahora? Se pregunto mentalmente mientas un sonrojo casi invisible se formo en sus mejillas _

_**- ¿qué haces?-** pregunto ella mirando atentamente aquellas hojas y unas cuantas mas hechas bolita junto a el_

_** -eeeeh-** los nervios no lo dejaban contestar **- na-nada, oye ¿ por qué no mejor vas al parque que esta a lado y yo te alcanzo después?-** rio nerviosamente provocando que Amy simplemente se pusiera de pie frente a él e hiciera un puchero un señal de enfado y esta por contestarle pero se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor_

_** -¡AJAAAH!-** grito con astucia al arrebatarle aquellos papeles y ponerlos a lo alto con su brazo_ _tomándolo por sorpresa _

** -¡**_**no espera, deja eso!-** grito con enfado fingido y con un sonrojo un poco más notorio en sus mejillas_

_**-¡na-ah!-** amy saco su lengua en señal de burla **-Eso te pasa por no querer mostrarme lo que haces-** comenzó a leer la hoja que había tomado del montón y de repente comprendió el por qué la reacción en Sonic y el porqué insistía en no mostrar su trabajo haciéndola sonrojar por igual, se trataba de una canción obviamente escrita para ella _

_El por su parte desvió su mirada a un lado pero de repente volvió a sentir como era gentilmente abrazado por la chica **–gracias-** la escucho susurrar en su oído a lo que el sonrió relajadamente correspondiendo abrazándola un poco mas fuerte _

_**-de nada-** le susurro por igual mientras ella con un movimiento suave le regalo un beso fugaz_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Dejando a un lado sus recuerdos, Sonic trato de conciliar un poco el sueño, el reloj marcaba las 3:30 am y simplemente no podía dejar de pesar en ella pero en un poco de tiempo mas fue cerrando pesadamente sus parpados hasta que al fin pudo caer dormido.

En imágenes de sus sueños aun se mostraban pequeños flashback de buenos momentos con Amy hasta que una imagen en su mente se quedo congelada en el rostro de ella la cual tenía una dulce mirada y sonrisa por igual, sus ojos jade brillaban con la atmosfera pero en una visión de estática aquella imagen se fue distorsionando pero sobre todo el color jade de su mirada hasta convertirse sorpresivamente en un color naranja brillante que se clavaron en el.

Despertó de golpe por esa imagen que llego a sus sueños pero pronto todas las piezas fueron cayendo en su lugar como un complicado rompecabezas. Al fin comprendió el porqué de su repentino cabio de personalidad, el porqué ella se oculta en su habitación y sobre todo el porqué ya no ah visto el color de su mirada… recordó el momento en el que apenas hablo con ella en su puerta y el extraño color en sus ojos al salir un poco de la penumbra…ese color anaranjado le hiso comprender todo…_ ella estaba infectada._

Al principio Sonic estuvo en negación, no podía creer que alguien tan dulce como Amy estuviera infectada por aquella pandemia que se esparcía cada vez mas pero sobre todo se sentía culpable al haberse dado cuenta y el no poder ayudarla…pero de repente como si de un túnel oscuro se tratase todos los problemas y confusiones en su mente encontraron una solución, si bien no podía curarla… podría acompañarla.

* * *

Amy se vistió con aquella falda blanca, con un blusa negra de mangas largar y con sus largas púas rosas sueltas… se miro al espejo y contemplo que su mirada jade aun se conservaba aunque sabía que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo por lo avanzada que estaba la epidemia en su cuerpo, al menos esperaba que esta noche durara un poco más en su color natural.

Sonic Por fin había logrado que ella accediera para que saliera de su habitación aunque de mala gana, habían quedado en que tendrían una pequeña cita ya sea para ver una película o simplemente cenar afuera.

Fue una velada tranquila, en realidad por un momento Amy llego a sentir que todo era como antes, que se encontraba sana y fuera de peligro. Había momentos en los que ambos reían y jugaban con bromas inofensivas sacándole a ella más de una sonrisa, a pesar de que la noche era muy fría el ambiente para los dos se sentía muy cálido, los demás a pasar pensaban que estaban locos al salir a las calles en tiempos precaución y los tachaban de suicidas… pero en realidad eso no importaba mucho

Al regresar a casa Amy se encontraba tranquila **–gracias- **le abrazo suavemente a lo que Sonic le dijo que no tenía nada que agradecerle, pero cuando ella estuvo a punto de dirigirse a su habitación él la detuvo jalándola delicadamente del brazo para así besarla con suavidad.

Aunque la mente le decía que debía de alejarse de él, que no lo pusiera en peligro no podía hacerlo, por primera en los últimos días se sentía a salvo, segura y que nada mas le importaba en el mundo. La intensidad fue subiendo poco a poco hasta que llegaron a la habitación de ella para continuar con acciones que iban aumentando de nivel, hasta quedar encima de la aquella cama adornada por un cobertor color rosa quedando el encima de ella … en realidad se necesitaban tanto el uno al otro pero entonces Amy reacciono.

** -no puedo-** Amy trato de recuperar el aliento **–no puedo hacerlo-** bajo la mirada e intentaba controlar su cambiante tonalidad en ellos

**-quiero que me digas la verdad-** ahora era Sonic quien tenía la mirada en la penumbra

** -no tengo nada-** siguió sosteniendo su mentira desviando ahora su rostro tratando de contener las lagrimas.

**-di la verdad-** le insistió **–porque yo ya la se-** eso hiso que Amy volteara sorprendida y lo mirara con preocupación

** -tú sabes lo que…-** otro beso corto aquella frase y sentía como la abrazaba aun más fuerte que antes pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza

** -no te dejare sola-** le susurro suavemente al oído y con una triste sonrisa

**-no importa lo que haga no puedo vencerlo-** dijo ella con la voz cortada** -y no quiero que tu también pases por esto-** le dijo preocupada ahora abrazándolo mas fuerte

** -está bien si muero mañana o si hoy me arrepiento-** no la quería soltar en ningún momento **–pero quiero escribir la continuación de esas partituras-** termino con una sonrisa genuina.

** -pero eso no pasara porqué….-**

Nuevamente fue callada con un beso largo y duradero retomando lo iniciado hace unos momentos dejándose llevar por el instinto y el amor , un ambiente lleno de suspiros que se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos por parte de ambos y habían momentos en los que esos hermoso ojos jade se dejaban vencer por un momento convirtiéndose en esa condonante mirada anaranjada que ahora en lugar de sentirse peligrosa como el fuego mismo ahora se podía contemplar como un hermoso atardecer que chocaba con la mirada esmeralda de el, ya nada importo en una noche en la que se expusieron a su _yo_ _real, _una noche que tal vez sería la última de sus vidas.

** -Más que el hoy bien organizado al ayer lleno de amplias sonrisas era mejor para nosotros-** dijo Amy entre suspiros que mostraban lo agotada que se encontraba

Inesperadamente Sonic tomo aquella falda blanca que se encontraba en el suelo a lado de la cama para así sacar del bolsillo de esta ese pequeño y fino anillo de plata para así colocarlo con delicadeza sobre su dedo anular con una deslumbrante sonrisa para después volverla a besar fuertemente y al separarse chocar su frente contra la de ella mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de ambos

**-si vamos a morir de todas formas, si no podemos volver a atrás…no importa cuántas veces ruegues, pero no me arrepiento de nada-** seguio besándola sabiendo que talvez seria la última vez que estaría así con ella.

**-te amo-** le dijo ella mientras se dejaba llevar por tal hermoso momento.

**-yo también-** le contesto para que al abrir sus ojos ese color esmeralda se esfumara y se convirtiera en la misma mirada de atardecer que la de ella

.

.

.

.

.

_Al final… su música no fue completada después de todo_

** FIN**

* * *

**no me vallan a odiar T-T **

**pero es que enserio me inspire en esa canción... es la primera vez que hago un one-shot asi que díganme si esta bien, del asco o de plano lo borro xD!**

**como dije... todo esto lo escribí en un viaje en auto así que por paja/fiaca/hueva/flojera no pude detallar bien algunas cosas...por ejemplo la ultima escena (ya saben cual ewe) pero eso no quiere decir que algún ****día no escriba algo mas detallado :D **

**bueno esto es todo y espero que les haya gustado TwT**

**dejare el link de la canción de este fic en mi perfil por si quieren entender un poco mas ;) **

**BYE!**

***shizu***


End file.
